Erotic Stories
by haileymina
Summary: Each chapter in this story will contain different one-shot story which is only suitable for readers who are 18 and above. The characters are OOC. Kink, Erotica, Lust, Romance and Sex are included. For further information, please visit my profile.
1. A Night With Stranger

_Warning: This story contain strong language and mature contents. _

_A/N: This is my first one-shot story on FanFiction. Please leave me your review. Thank you!_

_P.S: This story is re-edited._

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to E. L. James._

* * *

**A Night With Stranger**

The flush of heat between Anastasia's thighs brought out a slight rush of breath and she watched as the man in his late twenties moved to sit on the bench opposite her. The nineteen year old girl always stopped in the park on her way home from college and she'd noticed the man's presence more and more over the last week or so.

The suit he wore was an indication that he was a businessman and that, along with the handsome face, first caught her attention. Her interest grew as it became obvious that he was watching her although looking was all he had done so far. It was enough to get Anastasia excited though as her fantasies of outdoor sex with a stranger came to the fore.

She made a point of wearing sexier and more revealing outfits as the days passed. As the man settled onto the bench opposite her, she could see he was looking at her legs and she glanced down at the miniskirt she was wearing. It was showing a lot of her slim legs and she guessed that the man would be enjoying the view.

Anastasia wanted him to see more so that he would know she was interested. She wondered if the age difference between them was the reason he hadn't made a move, but decided now was the time to tease him into an approach.

She slowly crossed her legs and was aware of his gaze still resting on her legs. She stroked a touch along the smooth skin of her thigh and when she uncrossed her legs left them parted enough to be sure he was getting a view of her panties.

Anastasia could sense her pulse racing. The man was making no effort to avert his eyes and she looked around. The evening darkness was descending and the park looked deserted. There were a few people in the distance, but no one close. Taking a deep breath she parted her legs wider. It was an obvious come on that the man couldn't fail to recognize and when he looked up at her face she grinned.

"Oh fuck, this is it," Anastasia said quietly under her breath as the man stood up. A shiver trickled down her spine as he moved towards her. Her eyes dropped to his waist and the shiver intensified as she saw the way the material of his pants was being pushed out. He was getting hard for her and it brought on a rush of exhilaration.

"Mind if I join you?" the man asked as he moved directly in front of her. Anastasia shook her head and tensed as he sat down close enough that their thighs pressed together. He rested his hand on his leg and then slowly let it slide down until it was touching the naked skin of her thigh.

When Anastasia didn't protest at the touch the man stroked fingertips on the smooth skin and another shiver ran down Anastasia's spine. She turned to look at him and he instantly leaned forward to a kiss. The caress on her lips was gentle at first, but as she responded the kiss became more insistent.

Anastasia gasped when the man finally pulled back. "I am Christian. What's your name?" he started, but her finger quickly moved to his lips to hush him.

"Shh... I am Anastasia." she said. "Please no more talking. I want this as much as you, so let's just do it." The thrill of acting like a slut brought another flush of heat between her thighs and she was suddenly acutely aware of the wetness that was beginning to stain her panties. She reached down to put her hand on top of his and forced the fingers touching her thigh under the hem of her skirt and up to the wet material.

The harsh breath that escaped Christian's lips was a sign of his excitement and he wasted no time in stroking his fingers on the soft material. Anastasia parted her legs wider as the touch caressed along the outline of her pussy lips. She closed her eyes as the pleasure swept through her body, but glanced at Christian as the hand pulled away.

He stood and grabbing her wrist dragged her across to a small monument. There was a wall surrounding it and he pulled her behind it to give them a little more privacy. Anastasia's finger searched out the hardness bulging in Christian's pants and when the hands pressed on her shoulders she dropped to her knees.

Her fingers stroked along the stiff length through the pants, but she quickly pulled the zipper down and slid a touch inside. A surge of desire raced through her as her fingers encircled the thick shaft and she wasted no time in pulling it out.

Anastasia stroked a touch along the erection and leaned forward to press her tongue on the tip. She tasted the pre-cum that was seeping out the small opening and it spurred her on to more.

Parting her lips, she let the head of the cock slide inside her mouth and she continued to work her tongue on the slick skin as she clamped around the shaft. She let out a muffled groan as she pushed her head lower to enjoy the sensation of running her lips over the bulging veins.

Anastasia pushed down as far as she could, but when she started to gag pulled back up. She stroked fingers on the cock as she caught her breath, but was quick to suck the cock back in her mouth. Her head bobbed as she worked a touch lower again and Christian leaned back against the wall as his legs weakened.

The touch on his stiff shaft became more forceful as she continued to bob her head and this time she worked all the way to the balls. The tip of the shaft stroked on the back of her throat and her excitement surged.

She held Christian deep throat for as long as she could and gasped when she pulled back up. Anastasia was all for keeping the blowjob going, but pussy was obviously on Christian's mind as he dragged her to her feet.

Anastasia was turned to face the wall and she leaned forward against it. Christian dropped to his knees and quickly pushed the miniskirt up out of the way. His fingers stroked on the bubble butt through the panties, but he was quick to move his touch to the waistband so that he could drag the silky material down.

Anastasia shuddered as her ass cheeks were exposed and groaned as the tongue teased along her butt crease. Christian pulled the panties lower and then grabbed at the rounded cheeks to spread them open. His tongue rasped over the tiny puckered hole and brought out shudders in the teen girl.

She felt the fingers sliding between her thighs and teasing around her wet entrance. As Christian continued to lick her asshole he stiffened two fingers and pushed them inside. Anastasia tensed as the penetration pushed deeper and squeezed herself around the fingers.

They held deep at first then began to stroke in and out. The rush of pleasure was something special and she whimpered as the finger fuck got more forceful. She writhed around on the touch, but suddenly it wasn't enough for her.

"Fuck me," she gasped. The fingers pulled out and Christian stood up. He held the skirt up as he moved forward and Anastasia felt the touch of the hardness on her ass cheeks. She pushed back to grind herself against it and the shaft slipped into her butt crease.

The pressure on the back of her neck leaned her forward and the cock slowly slid lower until it slid between her thighs and rested on her pussy lips. Christian grabbed his erection around the base so that he could stroke it on the pink slit.

"Oh shit," Anastasia let out as her buttocks clenched. The touch on her pussy lips was pure bliss and it just got better as the tip of the cock was worked to her slick pussy entrance. She pushed back and the head of the shaft spread her open.

Christian gasped as his cock entered her tight pussy. He teased a touch on the silky inner skin as he circled his hips, but when he pushed forward he slid deeper. Suddenly his cock was buried all the way inside and he reached to grab her hips.

Anastasia was breathing heavily as her fantasies of outdoor sex came true. The darkness around them and the privacy of the walled area kept them hidden from view, but the risk of being caught was still there and it added to the moment.

The grip on her hips tightened as Christian began to rock his body. His cock stroked in and out the wet hole slowly at first as he savored the thrill of fucking tight pussy, but as his passion mounted his movements sped up.

Anastasia put her hands against the wall to stop herself being forced against it. She groaned at the frantic slaps of Christian's body on her naked ass cheeks as he threw himself at her. She pushed back to meet the thrusts and the erection kept splitting her wide open as it rammed in.

The exhilaration took hold and she could feel the pure enjoyment of the sex driving her towards a climax. The craving for it suddenly became her whole world and she slipped a hand under her skirt to seek out her clitoris.

Her body convulsed at the electric sensation of the touch on the erect bud and she flashed a touch across it as Christian went wild on her. The cock hammered in her pussy more powerfully with each thrust until there was no holding back her climax.

Anastasia's body tensed on the brink of an orgasm and as the cock was rammed deep it suddenly crashed down on her. The rush of heat ripped through her body and she couldn't hold in the loud moan as her pussy gripped around the thick shaft. Christian pushed forward to try and get deeper as Anastasia writhed around on his cock and her moans got louder as she was carried up to a shattering high.

It refused to release its grip on her body and the spasms of her pussy walls rippled around the cock. Christian started to thrust at her again and his movements were frantic as his craving for a release came on strong.

Anastasia could sense her climax slowly starting to fade away, but she wanted cum in her pussy and pushed back against the furious thrusts. The thrill of the fuck quickly overwhelmed Christian and as he pushed deep and held inside once more the thick white rushed from him.

Anastasia winced as the fingers at her hips dug in painfully. Christian held on tightly as his cock jerked again and again inside her pussy and released a torrent of cum. His moans sounded loud as the pleasure swept his body and he felt his knees weaken at the pure bliss of the release.

When his climax finally faded he leaned forward onto Anastasia and she could feel the hammering of his heartbeat. His harsh breathing sounded in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder, but he eventually pulled back. Anastasia shuddered as the cum slid from her pussy and trickled down her thighs.

She quickly reached for her panties and pulled them up to stop any more leaking out. When she turned she grinned as she watched Christian forcing his softening cock back in his pants. He was still gasping as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"See you again, Christian." Anastasia said as she broke the kiss and walked away. The reality of outdoor sex was so much better than the fantasy and she was certain she would want it again. Glancing over her shoulder she grinned as Christian straightened his jacket and moved after her.

She could feel the slick sensation of his cum and her pussy wetness between her thighs as she walked and it made her smile. She was already wondering what to wear the next day.

Maybe no panties and a flash of naked pussy she thought, Christian would be sure to like that. It would get his cock hard again for some more fun and even before she walked out of the park gates she was already looking forward to it.


	2. Just In Time

_Warning: __This story contain strong language and mature contents._

_A/N: Thank you for your feedback. Please leave me your review for this story too._

___P.S: This story is from Anastasia's POV_

___Disclaimer: The characters belong to E. L. James._

* * *

**Just In Time**

There was only one thing left to ask Christian. I was worried he'd answer no and even more terrified he'd answer yes. I set my empty glass down and glanced out the window before turning my attention back to him. The last of my wine had failed to move the lump of excitement lodged in my throat.

"Do you still want to do this?" I asked, heart pounding. Under the table, my hands fluttered in my lap, restless and excited.

"Yes, I still want to do this," he said without hesitation.

"Should we go over the rules one more time?"

A slow smile spread across Christian's face. "Only if you need to."

"I don't."

He rose from his seat and came to pull mine out for me. After helping me into my coat, he rested a hand at the small of my back and guided me from the restaurant. Conversation was quiet, minimal, during the drive to my hotel.

We swept through the lobby, headed straight to the bank of elevators. I barely noticed the rich marble gleaming under my feet or the huge glittering chandelier suspended fifty feet above. It was all I could do to maintain my composure.

Christian pushed the call button. Other people gathered around, all waiting to go up. I tried to imagine what each of them was returning to in their rooms but all that came to mind was what I had waiting for me.

The elevator announced its arrival with a chiming melody. It took a moment for the people inside to exit and another moment for our companions to move in.

We ended up in a back corner. The elevator filled taking ever more of my personal space with it. Christian slid his hand into mine and leaned his face to my shoulder.

"Full crowd," he whispered, his hand giving mine a quick squeeze.

Most of the guests got off before the fifteenth floor. As soon as we passed the twentieth, we had the elevator to ourselves. The elevator started up. I turned and pulled the emergency stop jerking us to a halt and setting off an alarm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is the only chance we're ever going to have to be alone together. I want it to last more than sixty seconds."

The alarm went quiet. Under the elevator buttons, the emergency phone rang. I answered it. "Hi, sorry, my mistake."

I listened then spoke. "Thank you. Sorry. It won't happen again."

The elevator started up as I replaced the receiver. I pushed the button marked 24.

"I thought we were on 25," he said.

"We are. I'm going to send my husband a text message saying you want to take me out dancing first and that I've made you agree that we will only stay out one hour before coming to the hotel," I said.

A wry smile turned the corner of his mouth up. "And, then?"

"Then, we get off one floor early and spend one hour, alone together."

There! I'd said it! My heart trip-hammered.

Above the doors, the number 23 lit up. I wished I could blame my trembling on the elevator but it ran smooth and silent. The double chime of an impending stop announced that his time to decide had run out.

I expected the doors to hiss but they opened with almost no sound. Christian held his thumb on the door open button.

"Is that a no?" I asked, the first flutter of panic stirring in my belly.

"Ladies first," he said.

Christian relaxed, his thumb coming off the button holding the door open. I stepped into the hallway and pulled my phone from my purse.

"Wait until we're in the room to send him the message. I don't intend to waste a single second," he said.

I tried to answer but nothing came out. I nodded instead, indicating that he should follow. I led us down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the room where Ethan sat waiting one floor above us. The thought sent prickly shivers through me.

At the end of the hallway, I stopped in front of a door and slid my key card from my purse.

Christian stripped it from my fingers and opened the door with a flourish. "Madame," he said.

I'd made certain there was an expensive bottle of champagne on ice in easy view. It took longer than usual to type out the message to Ethan because my hands were shaking.

Christian popped the cork at the same moment I hit send. He handed me a glass, took my phone, and turned it off.

"Now, we are alone." He slipped my phone into his inside jacket pocket.

"What about your phone?" I asked.

"I turned my phone off the moment we sat down for dinner."

I sipped my wine and thought about that.

"So, what now?" he asked.

It took two hands on my glass to keep it from shaking. "You have to ask?"

His face grew serious. "Ladies first."

Lightning zapped through my belly and grounded itself between my thighs. I finished my wine and started toward him.

The faint spice of his soap grew stronger the closer I got. I hesitated, suddenly shy. Instead of kissing him, I reached for his tie. Cool silk tangled around my fingers as I gathered it. When I had taken out enough slack, I tilted my face up to his and pulled him down by his tie.

His mouth, warm and firm, touched mine. I sucked in a small breath.

He took my open mouth as invitation. His tongue flitted across my lips before sliding between them. I tasted sweet wine and the smoky vanilla of the whisky he'd had at dinner.

My empty wine glass fell to the carpet. I let go of his tie and wound my arms around his neck. I couldn't get enough of his mouth. He groaned as my kisses intensified.

Christian wrapped his arms around me, one hand between my shoulders, the other at the small of my back.

"Is it greedy to wish for more time?"

"Very."

His fingers found the zipper tab between my shoulders and drew it down. I had to stop kissing him to get my dress off. Christian hung his jacket on a chair back then slipped his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Greedy, so greedy, for wishing there was time to undress him myself. I wanted the time to ease his tie from his neck, enough time, perhaps, for him to blindfold me or bind my wrists with that expensive length of silk.

His belt buckle jingled as he worked to undo it.

"Take all that off." He waved a hand in my direction. "I don't want to waste time on decorations," he said.

With only a bra and stockings to remove, I finished undressing first. That gave me the opportunity to watch him reveal his cock. Undressed, Christian reached out. When I gave him my hand, he drew it straight to his cock.

Squeezing tight, I eased his foreskin back releasing the heavy musk of his arousal. The mat of hair on his chest crinkled against my nipples. I let go and ran my free hand up from his cock, clutching fistfuls of his curls in my fingers. He lifted me and turned toward the bed.

"I want to see you in the light so I can remember every detail," he said.

He set me down then gave me instructions on just how he wanted me to lie.

"There. Just like that. Lay still and let me look at you."

He sat next to me, staring down at my face, my breasts, my belly, touching me everywhere with his eyes. I squirmed under his gaze.

"Are you uncomfortable, Anastasia?" he asked.

"I'm not used to having someone stare at me like this."

He ran two fingers between my breasts, leaving a trail of heat. His palm settled on my belly.

"You're trembling," he said. I covered my breasts with my arms and looked away.

Christian leaned down until his mouth was an inch from my ear.

"I'm trembling, too," he whispered.

I turned and kissed him, grateful for his honesty. He broke away, his eyes taking the measure of my face even as he eased my arms away from my chest.

"You don't look anything like I imagined," he said.

"You're saying I don't compare to my photographs?"

He kept me from covering myself, his hands pushing mine away.

"Stop, Anastasia. Photographs, emails, phone calls, none of them could ever capture the whole you. They're just bits, pieces, digitized and sterilized. But, this is you, whole, integrated, all the bits and pieces together in one place, at one time."

Christian placed a light kiss on my mouth, another between my breasts.

"You're not disappointed?" I asked.

"Do I look disappointed?"

"No," I whispered.

He kissed his way along the underside of my breast, working around to the nipple. He stopped short of the sensitive peak and switched breasts. His fingers played with the soft curls between my thighs.

He escalated his teasing, sucking a nipple at random. His free hand wandered across my legs and hip, never touching where I needed it most.

The minutes raced away, defying physics to keep time with my speeding heart.

Lacking his patience and control, I pushed up into him. He resisted a moment then eased away until we lay side by side. I ran my fingers across his lips.

He took my hand, keeping it close so he could kiss my palm.

"Come here," he said, tugging my wrist

I slid my leg across his thighs and rolled onto him, both of us breathing hard. He wound his fingers through mine then let go. He ran his hands up the violin curve of my waist, pushing me until I sat up. I put my palms flat on his chest to brace myself then shifted. When his cock lay where I wanted it, I eased onto him.

He groaned and thrust into me when I gave his nipples a light pinch. His hands clamped over my hips, pushing me farther down. I seated myself and sat still while I ran my fingers across his stomach, his arms, the warm lines of his face. His lips were hot to the touch.

"Kiss me," he said.

The difference in our heights made it impossible for me to kiss him without sliding off his cock. I placed light kisses against his mouth in between gasps. His hands tightened on my hips.

"I need you to fuck me. Now. Right now," I said.

Christian raised his shoulders from the bed then shifted our weight so he was on top and eased his cock in. A shudder rolled through him. He kept still until it passed.

"Please, Christian...the time," I whispered.

He started slow, using his cock to find the places that made me moan loudest. His fucking intensified, sped up, grew urgent. Each time he thrust he aimed his cock at a different spot, touching each in turn. My hands fluttered across his shoulders like dazed butterflies. They settled on his face. I brought his mouth to mine.

Christian kissed me then turned to rest his cheek against mine.

"My beautiful Anastasia," he whispered.

Consciousness dimmed as the first stirrings of my orgasm gained traction. I dug my fingers into the muscles of his ass, guiding his cock to my sweet spot. My breath turned to gasping whimpers that grew louder with each thrust.

"You feel so good."

The heavy swell of his cock pushed my orgasm to the flashpoint. It ripped toward me with its blinding, infernal heat. The shock wave roared over me then roared past leaving me deaf and blind in its wake.

I eased my grip on Christian's ass, letting him go where he needed to. He changed his angle, the new position steering me toward a second orgasm before the first had fully receded.

I concentrated on the feel of his skin under my fingers, trying to hold off until he was ready. I might as well have tried to put out the sun.

"You're going to make me come again," I whispered.

He growled and sat back on his knees. I hissed in surprise as he pulled out. The interruption blunted the edge of my impending orgasm, dulling it.

He pumped his fist over his cock releasing a thick stream that spattered across my belly. The second jet arced up to splash across my breasts. A single drop landed on my cheek. He stroked one last time. The weak flow spilled into my pubic hair where it beaded like loose pearls. He collapsed next to me.

We lay without speaking, breath slowing, going quiet.

Christian turned and ran his fingers through the slick pools cooling on my skin. The throb of an unrealized orgasm beat between my thighs, insistent and maddening.

"What time is it?" I asked, hoping there was enough left for him to finish me off.

"It's time to get dressed and go upstairs so we can do this all again for your husband." he said. Christian gave me a wicked smile. "And, this time, we'll have all the time we need."


	3. Our Way Home

_Warning: This story contains strong language and mature contents._

_A/N: Thank you for your feedback. Please leave me your review for this story too._

_P.S: This story is from Christian's POV_

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to E. L. James._

* * *

**Our Way Home**

I've been working at my office for about 6 years now in a happy and comfortable place. Things are good but the only issue is one thing. I'm fucking horny all the time. Day after day past with just masturbating it seems hollow and somewhat empty.

Until about 2 months ago, 'she' joined my team. The woman who was about 2 years younger than me and every time I look at her, all I can imagine is fucking her on the office desk I don't care who see's I want her more than anything else I've wanted.

I can't speak to her correctly without feeling horny and flustered. It doesn't help that I've heard from my co-workers she is a bit of a flirt. And her name is Anastasia Steele.

It was an evening after work and we head off to the pub as usual however for the first time Anastasia was with us. She sat next to me and I couldn't believe my luck I checked out her body from time to time without a care in the world if anyone saw me.

Her tights stuck to her skin in such a seductive way that screamed to me, her blouse was a couple of buttons undone I could just about see a tiny glimpse of her bra. Let me say now with a little bit of alcoholic confidence I managed to begin flirting with her nothing too hardcore just a smile and a tease in hopes it would get my laid.

The time came that we had to leave home and the time was later than I imagined, only one train left at the station and to my surprise she got the same train as me. I'd never seen her get it before I couldn't believe my luck. I got to spend more quality time with the sexiest and most fuckable girl in the entire world.

Our train had about 11 stops before mine and 13 before hers. I estimated it would take about 30 minutes or so. Anastasia placed her head on my shoulder and her hand on my leg.

My head was going crazy and my dick was the hardest since it's been in years I couldn't contain how happy I was I turn my face to hers killed her soft lips.

We pulled away and I started to panic what had I done. She will tell everyone at work, my reputation would be in ruins.

The next thing blew my mind as Anastasia climbed on top of me sitting on my lap and stared into my eyes. My hands grasped tightly around her arse as I pulled her closer towards me and we kissed. How anyone would want to be kissed over and over our tongues danced together.

I could feel her body getting hotter and hotter just like mine now. She unbuttoned my shirt slowly bit her bottom lip and confessed how much she has wanted me since day one at work. This was a dream come true for me.

Once my shirt was off I began to undress her. Her body was incredible. She got off my lap and started unzipping my trousers and slowly pulled them away from me. Her hands started to wonder and went down my boxers and she lift up my dick. She commented on the size which I have to admit it gave my confidence a boost.

So began the single greatest blowjob I've ever experienced as her tongue sliding up and down the shaft of my dick. It sent shivers up to my spine. I breathed heavily and could barely control myself and the idea of finding us on the deserted train didn't scare us.

It excited us beyond believe. Anastasia continued to suck and move her head back and forth. It was too perfect for me as my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I breathed heavily. My hands trembled as I placed them on her head.

She never stopped, not even once from her moaning. I could tell she loved to make me feel this way. It was a bliss. Once I opened my eyes I made direct contact with hers I told her to stand up.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I wanted to fuck her then and there right on the seat where no one else is around and so what if someone catches us? This is the most exciting and hottest thing I've ever done.

As Anastasia stood up, I immediately pulled down her skirt and tights. Her underwear was soaked with her drenched pussy as I circled her pussy lips. She was just as horny as me.

Once again she whispered another "Fuck me."

I pushed her down to the ground. My head rushing with slutty thoughts. Within seconds, I was on top of her, ripping her blouse from her stomach as I kissed her and moved up towards her neck which turned into a kinky bite.

She moaned.

My fingers slide slowly down her underwear stained from her wet pussy. As I kissed her neck, I pushed my fingertips slowly inside of her. The second moan escaped from her mouth. As I got even hotter and hornier, my fingers went deeper and faster inside of her.

The moaning became louder and faster. Anastasia told me she needed more a sentence which has never made me felt more horny or sexy in my entire life.

I pulled away from her and I stood up. I picked her up and sat us both down on a seat in the train carriage. Slowly she got into position.

As together, I slowly entered her wet, tight pussy with my now rock hard penis. Once I was fully inside of her, she smiled and started grinding against me.

Together in sync our moaning began louder and louder. My head was in a rush. I'd never moved my hips so quickly and aggressively before. I could hear the rough smacking sound of my hips to hers each time I thrust deeply inside of her.

She let out a small scream from the pleasure as I went deeper and quickly looking shy and scared that someone in the seemingly empty train would hear us. I took control again and fucked her faster. Her shy worried expression went back to one of joy and happiness.

I wanted a different position. My personal favorite is the doggy position. She didn't have any issue with it when I requested her. So quickly we got ready. And once we were in that position, I immediately started fucking her again. There was no stopping and I thrust inside of her hard and fast.

She felt so hot and kept on telling me to continue. My whole body was going insane. I could have handled the control of myself. My grip on her became tighter and I was at my limit not much longer. Would I be able to carry on with this heavenly pleasure? I questioned myself.

I pulled away from Anastasia as I was ready to cum. She took my penis and rushed into her mouth as I let loose a comically large amount of semen into her mouth. I watched her swallowed all of it and it was almost like an art in a way. She smiled at me.

"I enjoy having my mouth filled" she said seductively.

Sudden fear went through us as we heard the train message telling us our stop is the next station. We quickly picked up our clothes on the floor and getting dressed while laughing and smiling from the rush we are putting ourselves through.

It was some miracle that no one found us. Maybe the carriage had cameras? I thought. Well it's too late now.

She had to go the other way which forced us to make our separate ways for the evening. I had no idea what to say to her.

Thank you? That was fucking the best ever? Or tell her how much I've always wanted to spend time with her? I tried to structure a sentence together.

As when I was about to tell her, she placed her fingertip on my mouth and said words I'll never forget.

"Let's do that again sometime but maybe not in such a risky place. I'll see you at work tomorrow with my number, Christian."


	4. Dream

_Warning: This story contains strong language and mature contents._

_A/N: Incest between the characters. You have been warned. And thank you for your feedback. I have one guest's review asking that will Elliot and Kate be involved in the stories. To be honest, I am not sure if they will be appearing in the stories because the ideas just come up randomly. So maybe I will try to blend them in some of the stories I am working on._

_P.S: This story is from Christian's POV_

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to E. L. James._

* * *

**Dream**

I screamed at the top of my lungs, I sat up looking around.

"Thank god it was just a dream." I mumbled to myself.

I sat there for a good while thinking of the dream I just had, it was the same one I had been having for nearly a week.

* * *

I was standing on a cliff somewhere hot and dry, a desert I think, I looked around and saw a couple of men trying to force a woman to have sex with them. I hated men that did those kind of things.

I ran over and knocked them away, I swooped her up in my arms and looked around and spotted a car, it must have been the guys, I put her in the passenger seat and got in the driver's side and floored the car.

We flew across the desert for what like seemed like hours, until we came upon a stretch of road, the road was smoother than the desert I must say.

I sighed and relaxed. I turned to look at the woman and I realized that she still had no clothes on except a scarf to hide most of her face except her eyes, big blue eyes. God what eyes she had, and long dark brown hair that ended just below her breasts.

I couldn't help it, but my eyes traveled down her body.

My eyes locked on her breasts. They were perfectly round and firm with hard pink nipples that were not too big or too small for my hands to fit.

Without thinking my eyes traveled down the rest of her body to her dark bush of hair. I stared at her pussy for a good minute or two, that's when I noticed that she had become very wet. I was embarrassed, what if she caught me looking at her, I looked up and I was looking her right in the eyes.

"Stop the car." She said.

Strange I thought, her voice sounded familiar. I pulled over to the side of the road, I shut off the car.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but look, miss." I said.

"It's okay, I thank you for saving my life." She said with her face suddenly turned pink.

"No problem, I couldn't just stand there and let them rape you."

"I'm very thankful and for saving my life and I want to give you something."

"What?" I said as I turned to look at her.

She got out of the car and motioned for me to do the same. I got out and went around to the other side where she was standing.

"What now?" I asked.

"Strip." She said.

"What? Out here?"

"Strip now." She said.

I started to get a hard on. I did as she instructed and began to strip, when I pulled my boxers down my erection sprang out like a steel rod.

She gasped. I couldn't blame her, 11 inches was pretty big. So there we were standing next to the car on the side of the highway. I started to say something when she pushed me down to the ground.

She stood over me and lowered her waiting cunt to my mouth, god what juices; I explored every bit of her delicious pussy as my hands played with her breasts. I made her cum after cum for nearly twenty minutes, I sucked up most of her juices that I could.

She stood and moved down to stand over my waist with my cock pointing straight up at her pussy like an arrow, slowly she lowered herself to my waiting cock.

I felt the head of my cock penetrate her, she stopped than slid the rest of me in to her, not all at first but with steady strokes and she eventually got all of me in her. Before long I brought her to another orgasm.

She started to go faster and I moved my hips in timing with hers. I felt my climax approaching. As it neared I told her that I was about to cum, she told me to cum in her, fill her with my man juice.

That turned me on and I started to pound up into her as I meet her down thrusts. I felt myself cumming, I hollered out. That's when I got a big surprise.

She screamed out. "That's it Christian. Cum in me, baby. Cum in your little sister." She moaned.

I stopped and reached up to remove the scarf.

Holy fucking shit! She was Anastasia, my little sister.

* * *

I would always wake up at that point with the smiling image of her on my thoughts, I had never thought about Anastasia sexually until I started having those dreams.

My name is Christian Grey. I just turned 28 about a month earlier. My little sister as well as my best friend, Anastasia Steele-Grey is 22. We lived together with my family in Seattle since I was 12. It was after her biological parents passed away in a car accident and my parents adopted her.

When I was 23, I bought an apartment and she eventually moved in with me.

I started to feel guilty for the dreams of Anastasia. I got up and headed down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, I had walked by the kitchen table without noticing my sister there. I froze in place when I heard her voice.

"Evening, Christian." She said.

I turned. "Oh. Hi Anastasia, you scared me there for a sec. So, when did you get home?"

"A couple of hours ago."

I started to turn back to the counter when she spoke up again.

"You know what Christian; I heard something interesting when I came home." She smirked.

"What?"

I wasn't really paying attention to her, but what she next said shocked me and made me feel ashamed of myself.

"I was going to my room when I heard you talking in your room." She said staring at me with her big blue eyes that full of... lust?

I held my breath waiting for her to finish.

"I entered your room and I gasped at the sight of you naked on the bed, I started to turn and leave when I heard you call my name." She said seductively.

I stood waiting for her to finish.

"I turned back to you and went over to your side. And that's when I realized that you were dreaming. I thought it was kind of funny at first then you start telling me, "No, I can't sis, and how could you let me fuck you sis", and you also hollered out, "You want me to fuck you harder, well you got it sis," it was very interesting Christian, but tell me why you would think about fucking me, I'm your little sister."

"It was just a dream, we all have them." I said as I am blushing so hard and avoiding her gaze.

She stood up and came to stand in front of me. She looked up into my eyes.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." She purred.

I gasped out load and stumbled backwards and hit the counter.

"What are you saying sis?"

I had started to get an erection. I can't believe my sister is making me aroused.

She came over and pressed her body against me. I shut my eyes and tried to think of something else. She grabbed my cock and began to stroke through my boxers; I gasped and moaned without thinking.

"Oh my, does my big brother love his little sister stroking his cock?" She whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes. "Sis, I... we..." Was all I could say.

She grabbed my boxers and tugged them down. She knelt in front of me. She looked up at me and stuck my huge cock into her mouth.

This can't be happening. I gasped in between pleasures. It has to be a dream, but no matter how many times I willed myself to wake up, every time I looked down, I saw my sister giving me the blowjob of a life time.

I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed her hair and stated to pump into her mouth. She moved faster and I felt myself start to cum. I tried to pull away but, she grabbed me started to suck faster and faster.

I moaned and shot my load into her mouth. She continued sucking to make sure that she had got every drop. She stood up and removed her robe.

I gasped at her body. It was just like my dream. She hoped on the table and spread her legs.

"Come and eat my pussy, Christian." She moaned.

I didn't need a second invitation. I went over to her and dropped to my knees and began to eat her pussy. Sweet Jesus, what a pleasure!

It was the most incredible thing I had ever experienced, and from the moans my sister was making I think she was thinking the same thing. I moaned loud when she cum on my face, I did the best to lick it up.

She moaned with pleasure. I was so into it, when she grabbed my head and pulled me up.

"Let's go finish this somewhere more private." She said.

She grabbed my hand and led me to my room. Once we were in, she turned and locked the door. She pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me.

She grabbed my cock and held it still as she lowered herself. At first she couldn't take me all in, but each time she pushed down, she took more of me into her. I started to pump into her to meet her thrusts. My hands found her breasts and started to pinch her nipples.

She moaned out loud with pleasure. I was pumping into her when she jerked and I felt her cum pool on my cock. I felt my climax approach and I started to pump her faster.

"Oh god! I'm going to cum again, Christian. Please make me cum. Please!" She cried out.

I pumped inside of her fast and hard. I was going crazy fucking the hell out of her and she loved it. I thrust up and pushed us both upwards and I felt my cum flood inside of her as hers on me.

I felt back against the bed and collapsed on me. She climbed off me and slid under the covers, I did the same. We drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning with her head on my chest. I stroked her hair and kissed on top of her head. She awoke and looked up at me and smiled.

"I thought it was a dream, Anastasia." I said as I mesmerized yesterday "event".

"Oh no Christian, it was very real. You have no idea how long I have waited for you." She said.

And with that she started to suck my cock again.

I never had that dream anymore; I had the real thing now!


	5. Naughty Nurse

_Warning: This story contains strong language and mature contents._

_A/N: Thank you for your feedback. I received a guest's review wanting me to write a threesome for my next story. So I needed your suggestion on whether I should write a threesome story or I shouldn't? Please give me your answer. And also leave me your review for this story too._

_P.S: This story is from Christian's POV_

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to E. L. James._

* * *

**Naughty Nurse**

My nurse's name was Anastasia.

Having been hospitalized a few times over the years, I was convinced that all the "sexy nurse" stereotypes were not true at all.

Most nurses were nice, helpful, but always in a hurry. They generally just took care of business. In my experience, the hospital situation never lent itself to anything sexy.

Except for Anastasia. She was a pretty woman in her mid-twenties, maybe five years younger than me. I don't know what it was about her, but I couldn't keep from looking her up and down as she came in several times to check on me.

I was only staying at the hospital for one night, after a fairly minor knee surgery. Except for my sore knee, I was feeling pretty good after the operation.

After a few visits from Anastasia to see how I was doing, I soon found myself looking forward to the next time she would come in to my private room.

I made the mistake of allowing myself to fantasize about her, wondering what she looked like underneath those generic hospital scrubs.

Bored with the TV in my room, I closed my eyes and thought about Anastasia's friendly eyes, pretty smile, and nice firm ass.

I hated seeing her leave my room, but I loved admiring her tight little ass as she walked away!

And whenever she would bend over to check my pulse and temperature, her V-neck top showed me just enough to make me wish I could see more. She was so firm, so round.

Damn, I was lying there getting a hard-on just from thinking about her. The hospital didn't seem to be the right place to do anything about it by myself, so I tried to just ignore my hardening cock.

I tossed and turned a bit under the sheets, but only succeeded in making myself even more uncomfortable.

Now I had that stupid hospital gown wadded up around my waist and under my back. It was then that Anastasia walked in and told me she was coming to check on me one last time.

"I'll be getting off work at midnight, Christian" she said. "And you'll be going home in the morning, so I just thought I'd check on you one more time this evening. Are you comfortable enough to fall asleep?"

Naturally, she was only wondering if my knee hurt too much.

I replied that my knee seemed okay, but the hospital gown wasn't something I was used to sleeping in. She laughed, saying most patients felt that way.

"I was really just wondering if there was any painful swelling in your knee, Christian. Mind if I take a look?"

I told her to go ahead and check out my knee, but that my clothes were all twisted around and I wasn't very well covered up.

She giggled a little and said, "Well, Christian like I said – mind if I take a look? If there's any swelling, I'll try to make you feel more comfortable."

She blushed a little and I realized that her choice of the word "swelling" was an intentional tease.

She took my speechless stare as a "yes" and pulled the sheet all the way off me. I wasn't fully erect, but my cock was definitely swollen, pulsing, growing as she watched.

"Well" she said matter-of-fact, "I don't see any swelling in the knee – but you definitely do have a swelling problem there!"

Her laugh was so god damn sexy which it made my cock jump.

"I can tell you're the kind of guy who doesn't usually wear clothes in bed, right?"

I nodded dumbly, breathless as she reached behind my neck and untied the string holding the gown in place. Her sexy body was inches from my face, and my cock really started to rise.

"Let's just get rid of this thing altogether" she said, untying the other knots behind my back and tossing the garment aside.

I was now totally naked, cock sticking straight up, pulsating with my pounding heart. I was on display, and Anastasia left me in agony for thirty seconds as she just stared and enjoyed the show.

She gave me just enough of a wicked grin to make my cock even harder. Her fingertips teased me as she ran her hands lightly through my chest hair, watching my cock jerk involuntarily.

"I know what you're thinking, Christian," she laughed. "But you know, lots of patients have fantasies about nurses. So, don't be embarrassed."

She pulled the sheets back over me.

My hard cock started to relax as I began to realize that nothing was going to happen after all. I couldn't help staring at her body as she leaned over me.

I could see just a hint of the beautiful lacy bra she was wearing, and I was dying to see more.

"You really do have a problem there, Christian," she continued, giving me that sexy smile.

She felt my forehead and said I felt a little too warm.

"Since I'm a medical professional, I could help with that if you want me to. Like I said, I get off work at midnight. Maybe I could come back then and check your vital signs one more time?"

God, I was breathless with anticipation, afraid to believe she meant what I hoped she meant.

She hesitated, then murmured "oh, fuck it!", and abruptly pulled back the sheet and wrapped her fingers tightly around my cock, squeezing it to full throbbing erection in an instant.

"Oh sweet Jesus" she whispered hoarsely, "that is a fucking nice cock you have there".

She let go with her hand and leaned forward, her lips parted, and swallowed my cock in one deep, wet gulp.

She sucked hungrily on it for a few seconds and pulled away breathlessly, leaving a string of saliva that ran down onto her chin and dripped onto her chest.

She looked at my saliva-coated dick and the wet spots on her top and said, "I just wanted to give us both something to think about as I finish my shift. If that swelling problem persists, I'll be glad to take care of it for you later tonight. See you at midnight, Christian!"

She wiped her chin, pulled the sheet over me, and hurried out of the room.

I had no idea what was going to happen, but my cock throbbed as I lay there thinking about it. I was in agony for a while, but eventually my heart stopped pounding and my cock relaxed when somebody brought in my evening meal.

After eating, I realized I had been awake for nearly twenty hours. I found something boring on TV and soon fell asleep.

I awoke with a start – the TV was still on, and I could see that it was a few minutes past midnight. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV; the room was totally dark.

I heard voices outside my door. I heard someone saying "good night", then there was silence.

My door opened and all I could see was a shapely female silhouette. Then the door closed and I could hear the sound of the door being locked.

"Hi there, Christian" came the familiar sound of Anastasia's voice. "I'll bet you were wondering if I'd really show up!"

She flipped on a small night light around the corner, and the room was filled with a dim light. I could see that she was no longer in her hospital scrubs.

Anastasia was wearing her "civilian" clothes, and looked fantastic just wearing jeans and a loose-fitting blouse that buttoned down the front.

"Well, Christian" she said as she walked toward me. "I hope you've been resting well these past few hours – I may keep you up for a while!"

She smiled and came over and sat beside me, asking how my knee was doing. I replied that it hurt some, especially if I tried to move. Anastasia put her hand on my forehead, saying I still felt a little warm.

"Don't worry, Christian" she said. "You don't need to move at all. I'm going to take good care of you, and I'll do all the work!"

She stood up and unbuttoned her jeans, turning away from me as she did so.

I stared at her shapely ass as she giggled and pulled her jeans down, wiggling out of them and letting them drop to the floor.

She turned to face me as she stepped out of her jeans, and I could see how tight and sexy her legs were. My cock began to really get hard.

She sat back down on the bed next to me and leaned over to kiss me. Her lips were so soft and sensual. As her tongue darted out to tease at my lips, her hand slid under the sheets and found its way to the base of my cock.

Her fingers slowly wrapped themselves around my throbbing hard shaft and held it in a firm grip. Her hand began a slight movement, barely pumping up and down, maddeningly slow. What a heavenly torture!

"Touch me, Christian", she whispered. "Don't you want to touch me?"

She kissed me deeply as her hand increased its pumping motion, moving in agonizingly slow but insistent strokes.

Her pace quickened even more as my fingers went to work on the buttons of her blouse. Soon her top was open, revealing those tantalizing curves I had been fantasizing about.

I anxiously fumbled with the clasps at the front of her bra, my hands trembling as if I were a nervous high school kid. I managed to unhook her bra, letting her gorgeous breasts fall free.

Anastasia groaned as she leaned forward and pressed her warm flesh to my mouth. I sucked hungrily at her hardened nipples; she was pumping so fucking hard now on my cock.

Suddenly she stood up, tossing away her clothes and stripping off her panties. Her pussy was smooth and her nipples jutted out so perfectly.

I pulled away the sheets and watched her beautiful naked body as she reached down and continued to jerk faster and faster up and down on my shaft, now working with both hands.

"I want you to taste my pussy now, Christian" she said. "I've been wet for you all day, and I can't stop thinking about how wonderful that big cock felt in my mouth. I've been dying for another taste of that nice, hot swollen dick. Won't you tell me how good my pussy tastes? Please, Christian?"

She crawled up on top of me and quickly wiggled her way into a perfect sixty-nine position. She spread her legs wide on either side of my chest, and thrust that beautiful ass and steaming wet pussy right in front of my face.

"Just put your tongue in me, baby, I'll do all the work" she said, and started grinding her ass and pussy down across my face.

I stuck out my tongue and she actually fucked herself on my mouth and tongue. She was gushing wet, and my hands ran over her gorgeous ass as I just tried to hang on.

I could feel Anastasia's tongue snaking its way over the head of my cock, and I could feel a stream of saliva run down the shaft and onto my balls.

Her hand was still jacking me off, and soon I could feel my balls tighten as her drooling wetness coated my shaft. She could tell, from the way my lubed up shaft pulsed in her hands that I was already going to cum.

"Hmmm, that's so good", she moaned. "You're so excited, Christian! I'm so glad you're enjoying this, baby. Please don't hold back, now – let it cum for me, Christian, let it cum!"

Her hands slid underneath my ass as her mouth opened wide, her tongue lapping madly at the swollen head of my cock.

I could hear her breathless moaning as she lowered her head, engulfing my cock, her cries becoming muffled as her mouth was filled with hot throbbing dick.

I was tongue fucking her pussy wildly as her head began to bob up and down, deep and wet. It was so wet and noisy and sloppy, and I loved the creamy deliciousness of her pussy.

In no time at all, I lost control and began erupting streams of thick cum into her hot mouth.

I could feel Anastasia's ass quivering as her own orgasm rocked her body, my hands gripping tight to the hot sexy globes of her unbelievable ass.

She was slurping and swallowing, gobbling up every bit of cum. It felt like she was sucking the cum right out of my balls.

"Oh my god, Christian" she said breathlessly as she turned to face me. "I love the way you eat my pussy, I want to watch you do it. Please don't stop – I want more!"

She wiped off her chin and straddled my shoulders, her pussy spread wide in front of me. She was so fucking turned on, and by this point she had no inhibitions.

"Keep going, Christian, I don't want it to stop. Please make me cum again!"

She reached down and began to rub her clitoris as I gripped her ass cheeks tightly with both my hands. I pulled her down roughly onto my face and began to give her pussy a deep, wet workout with my tongue.

The heavenly smoothness of her inner thighs felt so unbelievable as they rubbed against my rough, unshaven face.

I looked up and saw from the look on her face that she was in absolute ecstasy. Her beautiful tits bounced and swayed as she squirmed on top of me, humping her pussy against my face.

I grabbed her ass and squeezed hard as she cried out and grabbed at the back of my neck.

I sucked hard on her clitoris as my tongue lapped hungrily. Her second orgasm lasted twice as long as the first, and her pussy was gushing the sweetest cream I've ever tasted.

The taste and heat and wetness of her pussy – the gorgeous look of her naked body, squirming above me – it was all enough to keep my cock rock hard.

Anastasia turned and looked, smiling at how fully swollen my dick was, all sticky and shiny, wet from my cum eruption a few minutes earlier.

She began easing herself backward toward my cock, her beautiful ass up in the air as she fed me a taste of her nipples and then kept sliding down. My erect cock stopped her progress as her wet slit came to rest against my slick shaft.

She looked down between her legs and smiled at the throbbing fat cock just under her dripping hot pussy. She grabbed the shaft and guided the swollen mushroom head into her wetness, closing her eyes and groaning as her pussy gobbled up all seven inches of my pulsing erection.

She rested her hands on my chest as she looked at me, her eyes blazing with lust. She began fucking me deep and wet and hard, faster and faster.

"I want to cum again, Christian!" her tone was commanding. "Oh shit, let me cum all over this huge fucking cock! Oh, please baby, please!"

She closed her eyes and used me as though I were her plaything. I watched her whole body shake as she fucked me, loving the way her amazing tits bounced harder with her growing passion.

I could tell by the hardness of her nipples and frantic way she slammed against me harder and harder: she was about to cum so fucking hard all over my cock.

"Oh god – oh fuck – oh fucking hell yesss!"

Her quivering pussy gripped my cock and milked it as she fucked me madly. She came and came, her pussy throbbing, her ass quivering, her tits shaking and pressing against my face as she fell on top of me, spent.

I sucked and kissed at her beautiful tits as they heaved against my face.

"My god, that was fantastic, Christian" she said, kissing me passionately.

We lay there for a minute and tried to catch our breath. She had cum three times, and the wonderful musky odor of her sweet pussy filled the air.

Still breathless, she smiled at me and said "I hope you don't mind that I gave you that quickie blowjob, just to get started. I thought it was the best way to be sure you wouldn't cum again right away while I fucked you as long as I wanted!"

She gave me a sweet but wet, deep, long romantic kiss.

"Now I'm going to do it right. You just relax and let me finish taking good care of you, baby. I'm going to nurse that huge beautiful cock so nice."

Her voice trailed off and she licked her lips wetly, her mouth slightly open, anticipating what she was about to do with that stiff and throbbing shaft, sticky and wet with her pussy juice.

What had happened before was so quick and raunchy. She literally had just fallen onto my cock and deep throat me into a quick hard orgasm.

Now, it was different; Anastasia was taking her sweet time and it was obvious the she was enjoying every minute.

It was amazing to see her focusing all her attention on pleasuring me with her mouth and hands, bringing me to unbelievable heights of pleasure.

As much as I wanted to feel her touch, she made me feel like she wanted it even more.

It was quite simply the most amazingly loving and sensuous blowjob of my life. Her beautiful naked body, still shaking and hot from her multiple orgasms, looked like a dream in the dimly lit room.

She absolutely loved sucking a fat dick, and I couldn't believe how incredible it was to watch her stretch her mouth around the shaft, drooling and sucking.

The sensation of heat from her mouth, combined with the vibrations on my cock head as she groaned passionately every time my cock went down her throat, was unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

It lasted for twenty minutes, and it was heaven.

"Oh yes, give me that cum now" she said, knowing I was getting close.

She continued stroking on my saliva-covered shaft as she sucked hungrily at the head.

"I want to see you pump out a nice thick load for me; give it to me now! Give me that cum, Christian — cum for me, baby!"

I felt like I had saved up a monumental load, my whole body shaking as I tried to hold back. At the sound of her command, I exploded, erupting in a rush of cum the second she demanded it.

My whole body stiffened as my balls tightened and began to shoot. I could feel that amazing pumping sensation at the base of my cock, as thick ropes of cum shot up like a fucking fountain.

She grabbed my cock with both hands and kept pumping until I had spent my entire load of jizz all over hands, her arms, and those amazing tits.

Cum dripped from her nipples; I was dumbfounded by the intensity of my explosion and how she had literally commanded the cum to erupt from my balls.

Slowly and carefully, not wanting to let this amazing moment end too quickly, she cleaned me up. She stayed as she was, beautifully naked as she gently washed my cock and balls with hot wet cloths and soft, slow caresses.

After she tucked me in, she then gathered up her own clothes.

I watched, mesmerized, as she put her sexy lacy bra into my bag, telling me she'd like to have me keep a souvenir. She put on her blouse, not even bothering to clean my cum off her tits.

She buttoned up as I watched cum spots soak through the sheer fabric.

She left the top two buttons undone so I could watch the show as she wiggled into her tight jeans, sighing softly as she buttoned them up against her smooth naked pussy.

Her nipples jutted hard against the fabric of her cum-stained top. She bent over and picked her panties up off the floor.

"Here, love" she whispered as she laid them on my pillow, next to my cheek. "Something to help give you sweet dreams."

She kissed me one more time as the sweet fragrance of her pussy came up from the damp lacy panties on my pillow. Without saying another word, she turned and walked out after giving my cock one last squeeze with her hand.

I was floating the entire night, not feeling one bit of pain from my knee.

As I dreamed of Anastasia, all I could feel was the warmth of her mouth on my cock, the wetness of her wonderfully sweet pussy against my mouth, and the smoothness of her quivering thighs against my face.


	6. The Boss

_Warning: This story contains strong language and mature contents._

_A/N: Just watch FSOG trailer and I LOVE IT! Believe it or not I spill my coffee all over my laptop while my husband laughing his ass off beside me. Holy fucking shit! That trailer just too hot for me. I'm so turn on and I want the movie out now but too bad I've to wait till Valentine's Day. Well back to my story, I have a few requests wanting me to write a threesome. To be honest, I just couldn't write it. BUT I do write a little twist of it in this story. So hope you enjoy it._

_P.S: __The characters are OOC especially Christian. Please keep in mind that I only write the story for your pleasure and entertainment. If it doesn't up to your expectation, I sincerely apologize._

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to E. L. James._

* * *

**The Boss**

This was definitely the job she wanted and somehow she had landed the interview. It hadn't been easy for Anastasia to get here in this reception room waiting for her appointment.

She had spent countless hours networking her way to get to see Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and she knew it had to go well.

Anastasia had been out of work for awhile and she knew her money couldn't last too much longer. She also knew that this job paid 40% more than anything else that was available and the benefits alone were the best around.

It had everything she wanted: a great salary, great fringes, big bonus and a challenging position she knew she was ready for. Now she just had to sell herself and make this work.

Anastasia wore her best business attire. She also wanted to look somewhat sexy just to put the extra icing on the cake.

Yes, she was a strong independent career woman, but she also was smart enough to know that some sex appeal worked with business executives.

Her wrap skirt was very businesslike but when she sat down, the fold of the dress dropped away revealing a nice glimpse of leg.

It showed off just enough leg to be alluring, yet tasteful. Her heels were expensive black alligator and looked good with this dress and her tanned legs.

The top was snug enough to make it evident that she was very gifted in the breast department. Her short jacket was well-tailored and fit her well. It accentuated her obvious assets.

She finished the look with some pink lipstick and tasteful pearl earrings and a pearl necklace to match. She liked the way she looked and the thong nestled under her wrap dress also made her feel both sexy and a bit daring.

Her full breasts were nestled inside her new corset style bra that she loved wearing and it gave her a nice sense of confidence coupled with a strong feeling of being a woman.

She knew she looked good and she also felt confident in her ability to present herself in the best possible light to this senior executive. She was ready for Christian Grey and the interview.

Anastasia walked up to the reception desk and knew immediately that this older conservatively dressed woman was the 'keeper of the outer gate.' Many very high-powered executives have assistants just like this one.

She is efficient, no-nonsense and gives off an aura of being in total charge.

She had short blonde hair and wore a very expensive dress with a complimenting Channel scarf. She was, without question, the Queen Bee and the plaque on her desk simply read, "Mrs. Elena Lincoln."

"Good morning, Mrs. Lincoln," Anastasia said to her, "I have an 11 o'clock meeting with Mr. Grey."

She reached forward, presenting her with an envelope containing her résumé and other letters of accomplishment and recommendation.

"Yes, well you will need to take a seat and Mr. Grey will get to you when he can," she said without looking up at all or reaching out to grasp the extended envelope from Anastasia.

"Keep it for Mr. Grey," she said.

"Thank you," Anastasia replied with a smile at the woman who had not yet even raised her eyes to glance at her, "I am sure he is a very busy man."

"Yes," Mrs. Lincoln said with a bored and condescending tone.

Anastasia sat in the most upright chair she could find so as not to sink into the overstuffed chairs and wind up awkwardly trying to get up to greet Mr. Grey or wrinkling her dress.

She was focused and ready and the mother hen at the desk in front of the bosses office wasn't about to deter her resolve to get this job.

Twenty minutes went by and the phone on the secretary's desk buzzed and Mrs. Lincoln simply said, "Yes, Sir," and then hung up.

Looking up at Anastasia for the first time, she said, "Mr. Grey will see you now," and then returned her gaze back down to the work at hand.

Rising quickly and then taking just a moment to make sure she was put together properly, Anastasia planted a bright smile on her lips and strode for the door, opened it and walked in to the huge office of the CEO.

Christian was just hanging up the phone when he looked up and watched Anastasia approach the front of his desk. His eyes took her in and examined her from top to bottom.

He said nothing but merely sat there with a blank expression on his face and looked her over once again.

He was a solidly built man in his late 20's, maybe even early 30's. Judging from his appearance, it was obvious that he was fit and agile and strong.

He had a handsome face and wore a well-tailored blue and white striped shirt with gold cuff links. Around his neck was what looked like a Hermes tie. He looked powerful and formidable.

"So you are here for the position on my personal marketing team, is that right," he said looking directly into her eyes.

His stare held her motionless for a moment until Anastasia realized she needed to reply.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, I am very excited about this opportunity and know that it is a position I am qualified for and can make successful," she told him.

She liked her response and was pleased that in spite of her nervousness, she was presenting herself with assurance and confidence.

"You're wrong. You have no idea what it takes to be successful and what sacrifices are required to get to the level of performance and commitment that I demand from my people," he declared firmly.

"I am a very hard worker with lots of energy and fresh ideas and great follow through," she countered.

"You know, I have heard this all before from so many eager and deluded women who thought they had a clue about what it takes to climb to the top or what sacrifice is all about. Thanks for coming, but this interview is over," he said while still looking at her eyes with his steely stare.

"Mr. Grey, I am everything you need in this position and if you hire me there is nothing I won't do to make you know that your confidence in me has not been misplaced," Anastasia said as she felt desperate to get this job and to work for this man.

She had only been with him for mere moments and he was sending her away.

"Is that a woman speaking out of a desperate need for a job or a woman who is willing to commit herself to my service and to Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.?" he asked her with a firmness that sent a shiver through her body.

"I will commit myself to doing this job better and with more energy and enthusiasm and creativity that you could ever expect," she said with just a slight pleading creeping into her voice.

"But you really don't have any idea what incredible demands both professionally and personally I expect from you, do you? I pay well over the market rate for this executive level position but my expectations are very high and I do not tolerate disobedience or laziness or complaining," with a louder voice as he made his point.

His forcefulness disarmed her and she wanted to prove she could please him.

"Anything, Mr. Grey, I am willing to do anything that you require. I am committed and will be totally obedient and hard-working," Anastasia emphasized as she saw a glimmer of hope still there for her to land this position.

"Really, you will do anything to get this job? Did I hear you just say that? Do you know what 'anything' can entail," he asked her as she felt herself tremble at the implications of what he was saying.

"Of course, sir," she said, "it means long hours and weekends if needed and being available for any assignment at any time."

"You are so naive, aren't you," he told her with a smirk on his face.

"I am not naive, sir, I am eager and resourceful," she said with as much defiance at this challenge as she could muster.

Reaching over to his phone he pressed a button.

"Mrs. Lincoln, please come in here," he said.

He pulled his hand away and the woman from outside his door was walking in to see him. Anastasia was astonished by how fast her response was.

She closed the door and walked over to within a few feet of him. Anastasia saw, now that she was standing, that she was a striking woman with a very slender yet attractive figure.

"I have told this applicant that when I have someone work for me on my personal team, that their commitment must be a total commitment. Is that your understanding of what I demand after the many years that you have worked for me?" he asked her.

"Without question, sir. When you give any order or make any request, it is carried out immediately and without any reservation," Mrs. Lincoln said as she turned her head toward Anastasia.

"Thank you, Elena. Now to emphasize my point, please show me what color bra you wore today," he told her.

Anastasia's eyes shot wide opened and she felt the air escape from her lungs. Her mind raced as she wondered if this was a joke or a test on Mr. Grey's part.

"Yes, Sir," she replied and took off the expensive scarf that Anastasia had admired earlier and began unbuttoning the four buttons of the top of her silk dress.

With them undone, she pulled the material apart and revealed a very nice set of breasts accented by a beautiful and expensive bra in lavender with see through lace.

Anastasia could easily see her nipples through the material and was both shocked and horrified by this display. At the same time she could not look away.

"You, see," Christian said looking at Anastasia, "When I said you are required to follow all of my instructions and pay any price to work for me, I meant what I said."

As he was talking, he reached out and took the exposed, bra covered full breasts in his hands and stroked them.

"But, Mr. Grey, you couldn't mean that I would be required to do this type of thing for you," she asked as her eyes never left his hands on Mrs. Lincoln's breasts.

"I will now ask you some questions, Miss Steele, and your answers will determine if you will work for me or leave this office to continue your job search," he said with his stare still directly into her eyes.

She was frozen by his look and also felt his power. She was somehow aroused by what was happening and also afraid of both her arousal and his questions.

His hands left Mrs. Lincoln's chest but Anastasia noticed that she did not button up again but just stood there with her top opened as if awaiting his next order. He turned slightly to the woman.

"Take the dress off, now," Christian said.

Mrs. Lincoln unbuckled the designer belt around her waist and let the dress fall to the floor around her ankles. She leaned over and picked it up and placed it over the chair beside where she was standing.

She only wore her bra, a thong and her heels. He looked at her very attractive body and then back at Anastasia.

"My first question to you is; do you still want a job working for me? I am not interested in long answers. Tell me with a simple 'yes' or 'no.' Answer the question," he told her.

Anastasia was reeling from the overload of what she had witnessed and from his direct and pointed manner with her. She also knew how much her body was tingling with arousal.

"Yes, sir, I still want this job," she said with a shaky voice.

"You have seen what I require in terms of obedience and compliance to my wishes. Are you prepared to do whatever is asked of you," he said firmly with his eyes melting her into submission.

She hoped he couldn't see her body shaking as she replied.

"Yes," she said as she met Christian's eyes and then cast them down to the floor.

He then reached down and unzipped his fly and pulled his cock out. Anastasia looked down to see his cock sticking out of his zipper and she could feel herself compelled to watch it.

She couldn't believe the situation she was now in and that she was still here with this man.

She was amazed that she hadn't run screaming from this office. But here she was, in front of him and trembling like a school girl.

And here he was directly in front of her with his cock out and she couldn't help but feel incredibly aroused.

"Tell Miss Steele what she is required to do when she comes into my office and my cock is hanging out of my pants, Elena," he told her.

"You drop to your knees and suck it," Mrs. Lincoln replied looking down at her bosses cock.

"Show her, Elena," Christian said casually as the older, sexy assistant squatted down in front of him and took his cock in her hand and then pulled it forward into her mouth.

"Your next question, Miss Steele, is this: are you prepared to be as obedient as Mrs. Lincoln and perform for me as I require," he said with one hand on his hip and another on top of Mrs. Lincoln's bobbing head.

Anastasia watched the older woman and could tell that she was very skilled and also enjoying her task.

Her head was moving onto him almost to the base and her hand would grab his shaft as her head pulled back. Mrs. Lincoln was a cock whore of the first order.

"Yes, sir, I am," Anastasia heard herself utter in response as she was mesmerized by the erotic sight in front of her.

"Take your dress off and place it on the chair beside Mrs. Lincoln's dress," he ordered.

Anastasia's hands reached across her body to unfasten the hook that held the fabric of her wrap dress on her right hip.

She unfastened it and let the material part and open. She then unfastened the other side and the dress was totally opened.

She shrugged her shoulders and the dress dropped. She picked it off the floor and placed it beside the other dress on the chair.

Christian looked over her hot body and the huge tits held so beautifully by the corset type bra. Then, his gaze dropped down to her thin black thong.

He smiled at his new employee. Reaching down he pulled Mrs. Lincoln off his full, hard dick.

"Stand up and tell Miss Steele what happens if my cock is not out when she comes into my office," he told Mrs. Lincoln as she panted through aroused lips.

"That mean he wants to fuck you," she said.

Anastasia almost lost it when she heard this and stood there shaking while emitting a faint moan at the older woman's words.

"Kneel on the leather chair with your ass up in the air," he commanded as Anastasia walked slowly over to the chair and knelt on it and leaned forward.

Christian was behind her. His big hands were on her hips. She felt him move the thong to one side as he forced his big cock into her.

"Oh, God," she cried out from the invasion and from his size.

She felt so full and so totally dominated by this man. He was fully within her and did not pull back or begin to move as she had anticipated he would.

He held still and waited and allowed her to get accustomed to the feel of him within her.

"When I call you into my office, Miss Steele, this is what you can expect. Will you submit to these demands?" he said as he slowly pulled back and then push again into her with his full length.

"Oh, yes, oh yes," she cried out in a pained and sexually aroused voice.

"Is that confirmation that you will agree to these terms or is it just you enjoying my cock," he asked as he chuckled at her body's reaction to him.

"Yes, anything you want. I agree to your terms," Anastasia cried out as he moved inside her again.

"Tell me what you want right now, _Anastasia_. Tell me," he demanded as his cock used her.

"Fuck me. Please, fuck me," she moaned as her ass moved back to engulf his thick hardness.

Christian increased his pace and moved deeply with each thrust. Anastasia gripped the edge of the chair and groaned from the approaching climax she knew was just moments away. She had lost all ability to react to him as a rational woman.

She could think of nothing more than the incredible pleasure and dominance this man was exerting over her. Any other reality would be for another time. Right now she was his to use as he wished.

Without warning, he delivered a sharp blow to her ass and began a slow and steady spanking of her upturned ass as his cock slowed its pace.

After about ten hard spank his hands reached up to release the clasps of her bra. The garment fell away from her onto the chair cushion.

His fist took hold of her hair and pulled her up and back until only her knees were touching the leather of the chair. His hand reached around and took hold of her large breasts.

He squeezed and mauled them and pinched her hard nipples. It was obvious how much he loved her big tits and Anastasia was overwhelmed by the electric shocks running through her body.

Christian then pulled his hips back and Anastasia was immediately empty again. His cock was out of her and she was desperate to get it back inside her wet cunt.

"Oh, no, please put it in me," she cried out.

"You need to learn that you are on my schedule and not yours," he said with his lips to her ear as his hands squeezed down on her nipples.

"Get on your knees in front of the chair and show me how talented your mouth is," he said while he yanked her by her hair and pulled her off the seat cushion to the floor.

Christian sat down and waited as Anastasia got down in front of him and moved her mouth toward his hard cock. It was still glistening from her cunt juice as she dropped her mouth down onto him.

Her tongue moved all over the cock and she loved the wild taste of her own sex mixed with the maleness of his big cock. She was groaning and whining as she moved her head down and up in a steady and needy rhythm.

"Tell me Elena, does Miss Steele measure up as an accomplished cock-sucker," he asked her.

"Without a doubt, Mr. Grey, she has great technique and enthusiasm," Mrs. Lincoln told him.

"I think so too," he said. "You can dress and get back to your desk now Elena."

She gathered her dress and scarf and hurriedly dressed and was gone as Anastasia continued to suck his cock with a hungry eagerness. Christian again took her hair in his hand and pulled her mouth away.

"Stand up and turn around, Anastasia," he told her and she stood on unsteady legs and complied with his order.

"Now squat down and get my cock in your beautiful pussy," he told her as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her back and down.

She reached under her wide-spread legs and grasped his cock and positioned it at the entrance to her wet pussy. Her body dropped down and she totally engulfed him. She began grinding her hips down onto him.

Anastasia was almost there as her orgasm built once again. She was moving on him with a demanding frenzy which was driving her over the edge.

Her head hung down as the pleasure shocks rocked her body and sent her into a delirium of deep convulsions. She was moaning and crying out as she was totally overcome by the enormity of this orgasm.

"Oh, fuck," she grunted, "Oh yes. Please, oh please, oh please."

Christian watched her ride him and was pleased by the magnitude of her climax and how she had allowed herself to fully and completely submit to him.

"Yes, Anastasia," he told her, "Cum for me, baby. Cum on my cock." he groaned.

She did as he told her and had lost all control of her body and its reactions. Her hips continued to pound down on him as her orgasm finally tapered off.

She slowed her hip motion until she finally stopped and just sat with him fully inside her.

"On your back on the floor," he ordered as he pushed her forward and she just dropped down onto the carpet and turned on her back.

Her sexy body was beneath him as he rose from the chair and placed his feet outside each hip. He towered over her. His hand was on his cock and he was jerking off over her.

Anastasia looked up and watched him and knew what was about to happen. She knew she wanted this. She waited there below him, knowing that she was about to be covered with cum.

"Take it, baby," he bellowed as his cock exploded, "take it all."

He fired a long thick rope of cum that hit her face beside her nose and painted her cheek, neck and then down between her tits.

A second stream erupted and landed on her chest and over her right breast and nipple. His third and last bit of cum dropped out and pooled on her chest between her tits.

But Christian wasn't done as he squatted down above her head and then leaned forward on his hands, His cock was above her mouth and he lowered it to her welcoming lips.

She sucked on him until he had finally finished seeping cum into her mouth. He then stood again and looked down at her. He smiled at the sexy look of her cum covered lips.

He walked to the private rest room at the corner of the office and got a towel. He dropped it on her stomach.

"Clean up. You can use the bathroom over there. Then go see Mrs. Lincoln and she can have you do the paperwork for HR. You will be back here tomorrow morning at 8 am. Remember her instructions. When you are buzzed, you drop everything, including any call you are on and get into my office immediately. Be ready to either drop to your knees or lift your dress and be taken. If I ever catch you without heels, a skirt or dress and wearing anything under your dress except a thong or nothing at all, I will fire you. If you do not respond to the buzzer immediately, you will be fired. Is this understood?"

Anastasia looked up at him as she held the towel and started wiping off the splattered cum from her body. She was completely satisfied as she had never been in her life.

She felt the strong control he exerted on her and was overcome by this new feeling.

"Yes, sir, I understand." she replied with a devilish smirk on her face


	7. Her Punishment

_Warning: This story contains strong language and mature contents._

_A/N: This story contains BDSM scene, you have been warned.__ T__hank you for your feedback. I'm so sorry for taken quite a long time to update as my real life is quite busy and I also want to aplogize that my previous story has created some uncomfortable zone and has let you guys down as Elena/Mrs. Lincoln was appearing in that story. I will not do it again, I promise._

_____But I received a guest's review that kinda broke my heart a little. I used that character in my story doesn't mean I support pedophiles. Personally, my younger sister was a victim when she was 8. Can you imagine the feelings and the pain we suffered for years? You have no idea how much I hate pedophiles - those monsters that destroyed my sister and even ME physically and emotionally._

_____ If you (the guest reviewer) really didn't like that one which makes you stop reading my story, then fine. I can't stop you for doing that. But I just have to tell you even if I use Elena/Mrs. Lincoln in my story, it doesn't mean I agree to pedophiles and I'm not a fan of Christian and Anastasia. This is a fictional story for God's sake._

_____I apologize again to all of my readers if I have let you guys disappointed. Hopefully you will enjoy this one and give me another chance.  
_

_____P.S: This story is from Christian's POV_

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to E. L. James._

* * *

**Her Punishment**

I pull into the drive of the house my Anastasia was staying at. It's a small place, nothing fancy. I know she's home, her car is in the drive. I park and very quietly leave my car and take to the front steps of the house.

I can hear Anastasia moving around inside and I feel the smile start to spread. She's had a rough few days at the office, so she's earned a treat.

As I slip the key in the lock I clear my face, looking neutral at best. As I enter unexpectedly I catch her unawares.

Rather than the usual greeting she jumps in surprise and just stares at me for a few long moments. It's the opening I was hoping for.

I scowl at Anastasia, standing there dressed in her office attire, and put steel in my voice.

"Is this how you greet me,_ Anastasia_?" I ask, putting emphasis on that last word.

She squeaks and drops to her knees, her skirt riding up some over her stocking covered legs. She lowers her head and very meekly starts to apologize, her words soft.

"No, Sir. I'm sorry Sir. I had a long day." Anastasia says softly.

I allow myself a slight smile only because she's not looking up at me. Then, I clear my face again and put that hard edge back into my voice.

"I see. Wait there." is all I say.

I turn and leave the house, leaving the door slightly ajar so she can hear me head to my car and open my trunk. I pause then, giving her a little time to stew, before I pick up the leather travel bag I keep the toys in and head back inside.

I find her there, still kneeling where she was. She was such a good girl.

I close the door behind me and set the bag down on a chair. I watch her as I move the coffee table to a better spot in the room, the heavy wooden furniture making a dragging noise which causes Anastasia to look up some.

I catch her eye and she blushes, looking back at her hands. I put the table in the middle of the room. Anyone coming in could easily see her, as could anyone looking in any of the windows or door, should they be open.

Once satisfied with the placement I walk over to her and look down, taking a deep breath to calm my own excitement.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Anastasia?" I ask hard edge in my voice.

"Yes, Sir" came the meek response.

I reach down and gently pat her head a few times before I seize her by the hair and start to drag her to the coffee table.

She knows this game well enough to come along after that first tug and let me guide her up onto the table.

"Kneel." I order and she does so.

She looks up at me though, slightly puzzled at her placement. I give her a little half smirk and then set myself to work. I open the leather bag and pull out the leather cuffs.

She puts her hands behind her back, knowing that's where I want them. I slide the smooth cuffs about her wrists and lock them closed and to each other.

Next come the ankle bindings, again locked into place but not to each other. Once that far I again go into the bag and remove the blindfold and slip it on over her eyes, keeping the rest a surprise.

Now the fun really begins.

I grab her ankles and part her legs. Between her parted ankles I lock the spreader bar in place. Anastasia gasps a little at the sensation, tugging a little at it to test it's give.

A little whimper tells me she knows she's in trouble and enjoying it. Then I move around her, pulling her blouse open some and her bra down under her sizable bust.

I adjust the nipple clamps to be firm but not painful before I clip them into place. A small groan and a squirm tells me she's well on her way to being aroused.

I allow myself to smile now, her having seen through my false pretense for play. She always was a smart girl.

The rope is next, a few loops around each leg just under the knee and then to each other under the table with enough slack she can kneel comfortably.

Now for the torment I know Anastasia will love.

I push down on her hips some, parting her knees a little more then is comfortable.

"Hold still." I tell her.

Anastasia nods and whimpers a little, bound and mostly dressed still. I slip the cord from my pocket and tie it off on each of the nipple clamps.

I tie another piece to the middle of the pair and run it under the table and up, tying it off to her bound wrists.

"You may move now." I tell her.

Anastasia shifts her knees to the limit of the rope, the lift of her body causing the cord I just tied to tug at her nipples. She whimpers and tries to shift but she can no longer get comfortable.

I allow myself to grin at that and get the last special treat for tonight. I slip the straight razor from my pocket and I flick it open near her ear, letting her hear the sharp metallic click of it opening.

I then start to work at cutting off her clothing. I start with the blouse, running the smooth, dull side of the blade over her skin before taking my time slicing through her clothing, letting the girl hear the soft sounds of fabric being sliced.

Anastasia shivers and whimpers, squirming in place. I'm very careful not to cut her, but I keep that cold blade in contact with her skin as much as possible.

Once the blouse was cut free next came the bra, then the skirt. I close the razor and tuck it into my pocket, smirking some.

I reach down and place my hand between her legs, right over the wet spot in her panties and stockings. I lightly play my fingers across it.

"Someone enjoying this?" I ask, a little mocking in my tone.

"Yes, Sir." she whimpers, a hot blush on her cheeks.

The razor came out again. This time I take even more time, making sure to tease her with the blade as I cut away at her stockings. Once those where out of the way and cut down to just over her knees, the blade again goes away.

"Do you want to cum, Anastasia?" I ask, as I reach into the bag and pull out a vibrator, a rather strong one with several settings.

"Yes, sir. Please let me cum, sir." Anastasia begs, a whine coming into her voice.

"No." I say.

Casually, as I turn the vibrator on a low, steady thrum and slip it into her panties so just the tip rests against her clitoris. She whines and squirms, unable to get herself comfortable on that table.

I take the blindfold off, it's use now past.

"Watch me." I order her.

I drag one of her chairs over in front of her, her eyes locked on me. I make her watch as I sit down in my slacks and dress shirt and unzip my pants. I make her watch as I pull my hard shaft free and start to stroke it slowly.

A whine comes from Anastasia, her eyes fixed to my shaft, her panties now so soaked through she's starting to leave a mess on her thighs.

"Please, sir, let me help you." she says in a pleading tone.

"No. And you may not cum until I do." I say, a smirk twisting my lips as she whines and squirms.

I slow my pace on myself, obviously dragging things out in front of her. Then without warning I stop and stand.

I walk over to her and trail a finger along her thigh, gathering some of her wetness. I look her in the eyes and make a show of tasting her.

"Someone really wants a release, doesn't she?" I ask, mocking in my tone.

She nods her head some and whines, unable to form words her arousal has taken her. I slap her across her bottom suddenly. Then, my hand seizing her hair and forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"Answer me, Anastasia." I growl.

"Yes, Sir." comes her meek response.

"If you can't answer me like a good girl you won't get fucked like one." I snarl and let go.

She cries out softly and tries to watch me as I walk around behind her. I seize her hair in one hand again and yank back, forcing her back to arch some and look at the ceiling.

My other hand grabs her panties, twists, and then gives several hard yanks until they tear free, the vibrator tumbling to the floor.

Anastasia flinches some, which causes her nipples to tug some, drawing another low moan of pleasure from her. I toss the panties aside and slip my hand over her soaked folds, soaking my fingers in her juices.

Anastasia groans in raw, primal need at that. Then, I drag my hand up, over her bare bottom, soaking her rear pucker with those juices.

She lets out a gasp and a whine as she feels that, squirming in place in arousal and desperation.

I again wet my hand with her arousal only to slather my own cock with them this time. I take myself in hand and lower myself slightly, using my grip to guide me.

I find the hole I seek and slowly start to apply pressure, letting it build, letting the anticipation in both of us build.

Anastasia groans and pushes back, wanting this more and more even as the movement causes the clamps to tug at her nipples.

I ease up, letting her do some of the work and to draw a small whine of frustration from her. Then I push into her, letting out a groan that is matched by her own as I enter her.

Her tight ring clamps down on me for a few moments as she gets herself under control. Once it loosens some I start to rock my hips, working more and more of myself into her with every passing moment.

Then as my hips press to her ass I let go of myself. I bring my mouth close to her ear and speak in a quiet but firm voice.

"Where is my cock, Anastasia?".

"In my ass, sir." comes her breathy, almost whimpering response.

"Why is it in your ass?" I ask in that same, firm tone without raising my voice.

"Because I didn't greet sir properly as I should be, sir." she replies, swallowing hard.

I slide my hand not in her hair up along her body slowly, letting her feel it. I wrap my fingers around her throat slowly, not squeezing, just holding for a long moment.

"Mine." I whisper.

"Yours." Anastasia replied.

Then I slide my hand down and grip her hip in my hand. I tug back on her hair a little tighter before I start to thrust. There was no thinking at this point.

I moved my hips in that most primal of rhythms, working my hard shaft in and out of her tight ass. I started slow, letting the pleasure and the pressure build, letting her arousal feed my own.

I feel her pushing back into me now, her body wanting what I can give it. I let go of her hair now, both hands on her hips. My grip pulls at her bottom, parting it, allowing myself to push deeper.

My swaying balls are soaked with her arousal, a wet slapping sound filling the room with our grunts, groans, and the sounds of my hips crashing into her.

I feel it coming, boiling up inside my loins. The tightening of my sack, the feel of my shaft thickening. She can feel it too, pushing back now harder, craving what's to come.

"Please, sir, give it to me." she whimpers in the middle of our frenzy.

Those words push me over the edge. I slam into her again and hold it, letting out a scream of pleasure. I feel myself start to throb and pulse, and then release into her.

I hold myself there, buried deep in her bottom, letting the orgasm crash around me. I'm aware she screams as well, a tightening of her body around mine.

As the orgasm subsides I slowly come down, slowly pulling from her body with a groan. I pant softly as I try and catch my breath, looking at her and the mess she made all over the table.

"You made a mess, Anastasia." I say, grinning and panting.

Then I start to release her, starting with the nipples and working backwards. Once Anastasia is free, she slips from the table to the floor, rubbing the feeling back into her nipples. She looks up at me and grins, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Maybe I should have bad weeks at work more often, Christian." Anastasia says, a slow satisfied grin on her face.

That's my girl...


End file.
